The Fight
by Earth Star
Summary: Ahiru deals with the guilt of hitting Fakir after a fight. Ahiru/Fakir


Disclaimer: I don't own this series or these characters, and I don't wish to make any profit from this story.

Author's Note: I wrote this for Fakir/Ahiru week on DeviantArt and I finally got around to posting it here. Enjoy!

**The Fight**

Deep under her bed covers, Ahiru repeatedly slammed her face into the pillow. How could she have been so stupid and careless? She knew better than to strike out like that, so why did she? Sure, she had been upset with Fakir, but when she had raised her fist she never meant to hit his nose.

The guilt came again and made her feel nauseous. She had felt awful since the day before yesterday. She and Fakir had gotten into an argument, which was normal for them, but then Fakir had made a comment. It had filled Ahiru with so much fury that she had raised her fist and intended to simply point at him to emphasize her argument.

Somehow, as she had lowered her arm, she whacked Fakir directly on his nose. Ahiru had reeled backward in shock as Fakir tumbled. He had grabbed his nose and Ahiru couldn't help but notice blood leaking through his fingers.

Against his protests, Ahiru had dragged him to the school nurse and once the nurse had started examining him, Ahiru had snuck out. Ahiru had been hiding in her room and hadn't seen Fakir since. Pike had popped in and told her Fakir was alright, but that didn't settle her stomach. She felt sick.

Sure, it had been an accident, but it was different from the time when Mytho had twisted his ankle. She was angry this time, and she couldn't help but think that she might have meant to hurt Fakir subconsciously. There had been plenty of times he made her furious, so what if they were building up to this breaking point?

Ahiru moaned and grumbled into her pillow "I'm horrible."

There was a knock at the door. "Ahiru, it's me."

Ahiru gulped. _Fakir!_ She covered her hand with her mouth. She could just remain quiet and he would go away.

"Come on, Idiot," Fakir mumbled. "I know you're in there."

Ahiru remained silent. _Don't reply! Don't reply!"_

"I'm coming in," Fakir called as her door opened.

Ahiru yelped and dove deeper under the covers and laid perfectly still. There was a sigh as she felt Fakir sit on the edge of her bed. "I can see you're in there you know."

"Don't care," Ahiru replied. "How did you get in here? Boys aren't allowed in the girls dormitory."

"Your friends Pike and Lillie snuck me in," Fakir replied. "Seeing that you hadn't set foot outside, they were getting worried." She then felt Fakir tug at her bed cover. "Will you come out of there, I want to talk to you face to face."

Ahiru pulled back. "No, I'm staying in here!"

Fakir grunted, and with a hard yank, he pulled off the blankets exposing Ahiru who still hadn't changed out of her school uniform.

Ahiru would normally have glared and yelled at him, but she said nothing as she stared at the small bandage on his nose.

"That's better," Fakir replied, "I was getting tired of staring at a large blanket lump."

Ahiru slowly sat up. "Does your nose hurt?"

Fakir lightly tapped the bandage. "It's sore, but it's nothing serious."

Ahiru lowered her head. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Of course you didn't," Fakir remarked, leaning his elbow on his knee. "You're not capable of hurting an egg."

"But," Ahiru continued. "But what if in the future I do get angry enough to actually hurt you on purpose?"

Fakir blinked and sighed. "Good grief, is that why you locked yourself up?" He rose and stared at her seriously. "It's more likely we'd have a blizzard in summer than that happening." He leaned forward. "You're being a worry wart over nothing."

"But-"

"But nothing, besides your guilt is enough punishment for you as is," tucking his hands in his pockets. "Also, you did have a right to punch me for what I said. I wasn't thinking." He blushed a little. "So, I'm sorry and we'll call it even, okay?"

Ahiru stared at him. "It's really alright?"

"That's what I just said," Fakir remarked. "Now, let's get out of here before anyone catches me in here. There's a book I need to show you at the library."

Ahiru could feel the knot in her stomach disappearing as she climbed off the bed. She frowned and scratched her head in thought.

"By the way, Fakir," Ahiru asked as she rose from her bed. "Why did I punch you?"

Fakir paused mid-step in the doorway. "Pardon?"

Ahiru blushed and fiddled with the tip of her braid. "Um..I mean, what exactly were we arguing about? My memory is fuzzy."

Fakir turned to Ahiru with an odd expression that appeared to be a mixture of annoyance and shock. "Are you saying that you can't remember the reason why you punched my nose in the first place?"

Ahiru swallowed and gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah, funny, isn't it."

Fakir sighed and buried his face into his hand. "Yeah, hilarious."

Ahiru fidgeted uncomfortably as she stared at her shoes. "So, why did I?"

Fakir opened his mouth, then paused and it turned into a smirk. "I'm not telling you."

Ahiru gaped. "What?"

"If the person who broke my nose can't remember the reason," Fakir smirked "Then it's not worth telling." He then proceeded to walk out into the hall.

Ahiru fumed and raced after him. "You can't do that! You have to tell me."

"No," Fakir replied.

"Tell me already!"

"My lips are sealed." As Ahiru continue to glare at him as Fakir chuckled. She certainly didn't feel guilty any more


End file.
